The Queen and her men stole the King from his bed
by Pixieblade
Summary: Written for Spring Kink 6/11/09: 85; Sensory deprivation sight /orgasm denial-“I’ll let you if you’re good.”


**Title:** The Queen and Her Men Stole the King from His Bed

**Author:** Pixie-blade

**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word count:** 11,286  
**Prompt:** Saiyuki; 85; Sensory deprivation (sight)/orgasm denial-"I'll let you if you're good."

Fate is an ironic combination of preconceived notions and random occurrences. This was his philosophy on life and he had lived its truth for almost a quarter of a century. Granted, that wasn't a very long time in the flow of the universe, but it was long enough to understand the workings of this world. His current position merely confirmed his beliefs.

Hakkai grinned up at his captures-'_smile, it confuses people_'-his sister had always said. Just keep smiling no matter what. So he did. It wasn't all that complicated really, if he kept smiling it threw them off balance and if he was really lucky, maybe sloppy in their guarding of him as well.

He glanced around surreptitiously as they marched, were marched, two at a time down the alabaster hallway. Except for their footfalls and some of his companions labored breathing the hallway was silent. The guards slowed as they neared two large wooden doors and Hakkai stared fascinated at the intricately carved surface, the vines and crescent moons that seemed to twine around each other until you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. It was an enchanting display and he was highly disappointed when the grand surface broke in half and they were pushed forward into another glaringly white marbled room.

"Really, there are other colors than white and black, you know?" He murmured faintly while glancing around curiously. "Like…like _red_." He breathed out softly from his forced position of kneeling on the hard marble; his vision swimming in a sudden sea of deep crimson.

Gojyo sat bored out of his mind on the plush throne, his head slightly inclined to the left in mock acknowledgement of the raven haired advisor at his elbow. Not that it mattered. His advisors always did what they wanted with or without his consent anyways. Like now. These poor bastards lined up like so many toppled toy soldiers at his feet; all that was left of another countries' army.

"Fate has cursed you, gentlemen." He heard the older wizard sneer at the bruised and bloody men kneeling in front of them.

Hakkai snorted at the coal-black haired man with his clinging midnight robes; the derisive sound spilling forth from his bruised mouth in a mock imitation of his soldier's blood.

"I'm afraid '_fate'_ had nothing to do with it, sir." Brilliant moss green eyes flashed challengingly as the other man sauntered up to him. Weaving long, pale fingers into his hair, Hakkai gritted his teeth as it was jerked backwards painfully, the soft strands that weren't caked in grime and blood snapping under the onslaught.

"If not fate, then what, _Master Strategist_?" He jeered.

Gojyo felt his spine straighten unconsciously, _interesting_. He'd thought he was just one more fallen enemy, dull, beaten, and broken, but his eyes were like rough cut gems in the night, a coppery green-gold that shimmered like tarnished iron ore. _Not so broken then._

"Ukoku." Gojyo's voice held a warning tone to it that belied his inability to really curtail the man, but those green eyes on him were enough to make him push the matter in this one respect, mere puppet king that he was.

Hakkai felt the draw of the other from across the room when they first entered, all that vibrant bloody hair spilling forth from a messy half ponytail, curtaining the angular face with its deep, well-dark eyes. When warm, honey tanned fingers beckoned him forward he moved without thinking on hands and knees across the broken field of ego and pride, bound in flesh behind coarse woven and blood stained hemp.

Slender hands, refined features, and polished movements showed the perfect king to the rest of the world, yet all the while a hungry stare gazed out from behind that mask of indifference, the porcelain so worn Hakkai could see the cracks with each shifting of the lean body away from those men who held and jerked his strings and fed him lines from the pulpit. He immediately liked the man though he had no idea why.

"Come here." His voice was slightly gravely, a smokers voice he noticed, probably had something to do with the cigarette smell that clung to the fingers that smoothed down his battered hair and slipped over his bruised cheeks to lightly cup his chin, a warm thumb gently brushing over his swollen lips.

"Your name?" His voice washed over Hakkai and he shivered with the sensation of it rolling over his skin like velvet and silk gloves.

"Hakkai." He whispered, eyes locking with the glowing sunset ones above him.

"Hakkai... Hakkai..." He watched as the other murmured his name as though he was tasting the very essence of it on his tongue.

"Hmm…" Gojyo glanced at their audience once and flipped his wrist dismissively. "Would you cut Hakkai loose please?" He asked the room in general, never doubting for a moment that his wish wouldn't be fulfilled, at least while there were witnesses present that is.

The same burly guard that freed Hakkai also ushered the other soldiers out of the room. They'd probably be sent to the slave mines, or death, if they were lucky and didn't end up in Ukoku's lab that is. He gripped Hakkai's elbow lightly and pulled the man to his feet.

"Come." He whispered and led him away from the thrown room as quickly as he could.

"What do you plan on doing with him, your Highness?"

Gojyo stopped dead and lightly cursed under his breath, the taunt in the other's voice clear as glass in the silent hallway. Bolstering himself he half turned and shot the other man his most provocative smile.

"With a face and body like this? I think he'd make an excellent _personal_ slave, you got a problem with that, Ukoku?" He leered at the taller man, all the while rubbing the pad of his thumb along the inside of Hakkai's wrist, silently begging him to forgive him for such a crude display at his expense.

"Oh yes, well, I certainly wouldn't _dream_ of keeping you from your fun, _majesty_."

The black clad figure drifted off back into the shadows as Gojyo breathed a sigh of relief; they were alone, at least for a little while anyways.

"Come on, our room's just down here." He stated and pulled Hakkai along behind him.

***

Gojyo leaned heavily against the door as it clicked shut behind them and groaned loudly, "God I hate that guy! What a fucking prick, seriously he's just so creepy." He cringed, glancing up at Hakkai through a cascade of ruby hair.

"You'll probably want a shower before anything else, huh? Other than this," he pushed off the door and crossed the few feet between them, gingerly rubbing at the swollen and split lip he cocked his head to the side and ran a critical eye over Hakkai, "Anything else hurt? Broken bones or anything? They didn't…you know, did they?"

Hakkai looked confused for a moment before he figured out what Gojyo was talking about, his cheeks going a soft rose color as he blushed. "Aha, no, no they only roughed me up a bit, they didn't…they didn't abuse their positions. If that's what you're talking about."

"Good. I'd have killed the fuckers if they did. No one touches what's mine."

"Yours?" Hakkai quipped, eyes glowing softly as he pressed in a bit closer.

"Yes, well, um…." Gojyo floundered for an answer; this was a lot harder than dealing with the women of the castle who basically threw themselves at him in the off chance he would make them 'queen.'

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes?" Hakkai was only inches from him now, so close he could actually feel the heat radiating off the smaller man.

"Huh?" He was distracted by Hakkai's lips moving, even bruised they were pretty, he thought.

"Another words, that man, Ukoku, he means you ill and I rather dislike hair pulling. We could work together very well I think. What do you want, your majesty?"

"Gojyo."

"Pardon?"

Gojyo ran his hands up and down Hakkai's arms softly, memorizing the feel of his skin, lean muscles beneath silken flesh and found himself moving even closer to the other until Hakkai's hair was brushing feather-light against his closed eyes.

"Name's Gojyo. I'm not a King when we're like this, okay? Not that I ever wanted to be. Hakkai…"

He made a prayer of Hakkai's name as he whispered it against the shell of his ear, his lips tenderly caressing the soft cartilage before he pulled back, face as vibrant as his hair and coughed lightly as he turned away, mumbling under his breath, "Why don't I show you the bath?"

Hakkai blinked rapidly, _what the hell?_ He thought he might have had a chance to escape if he could get the King to drop his guard, but that didn't seem to be the case. The King he could handle, _Gojyo_ on the other hand…

Gojyo took his hand smoothly and led him away from the bedroom with its ornately carved bed and large desk and down a short corridor before entering another, smaller adjoining room with a bath and shower.

"I'll wait outside until you've changed."

"There's no need." Hakkai stated blandly and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Gojyo tried not to stare as long lines of moon-pale skin were slowly revealed. He tried looking at the ceiling, at some spot on the far wall, at the water slowly beading on Hakkai's back before it condensed enough from the steam in the room to run down the length of his spine and over the pale curves of his….

"Gah!"

Hakkai looked up startled, "Gojyo?"

"Ahha! Sorry, thought I saw a centipede. Hate those things, they're fucking creepy. There are towels over there somewhere, grab one and have a seat, 'kay?" Hakkai hid a smile, Gojyo's face was beet red all the way to his ears as he turned and smacked a slipper on the floor at the factitious insect while waving behind him blindly towards the far wall.

He chuckled softly into his hand as he retrieved said towel and carefully wrapped it around his slender waist. _He really was too cute_; he thought humorously, this might be harder than he initially believed.

"I'll scrub your back; you just try to relax, okay?" He scarcely heard Gojyo as the other sat down behind him, perched on the edge of the stool as he was. Without his clothes he felt rather exposed all of a sudden. At Gojyo's first tentative stroke of soapy cloth down his spine he jumped.

"Sorry…was it too hot?" Gojyo stuttered sheepishly.

"No. No, it was fine; it just startled me, that's all. Thank you, Gojyo." He added as an afterthought.

Gojyo visibly relaxed at his name and sidled up closer to the brunette. As his long fingers worked small, soapy lathers into his tired muscles Hakkai felt himself giving in to the treatment, his eyes slowly sliding shut as Gojyo's warmth leaked through their connected flesh.

"Gojyo?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Why did you save me?"

"Don't know. You weren't broken yet; so strong, most break. I broke; maybe I just wanted to save that strength." He mused quietly.

"How did they break you?" Hakkai was genuinely curious, the man behind him seemed so sure of himself that he was curious about what he had meant by '_break_.'

"I was just a kid you know? Same as you, my kingdom was overthrown and we were put to the King as slaves. Mom was _chosen_ by the King as his own personal slave, that's how come I'm here. She was bound to that bastard because she wasn't strong enough to fight on her own. He owned her body and soul. The Queen didn't like that so she had Ukoku kill her, rumor is the old King as well."

Hakkai turned around slightly to watch Gojyo as he spoke, his voice was low and controlled, _too controlled,_ the strategist thought as the red-head scrubbed resolutely at some illusionary speck of grime on Hakkai's waist.

"She screwed-up when she went after me though. Her son, Jien, he'd gone through the military school, wanted to be a soldier and fight alongside some snot-nosed commander of his. We were like real brothers until she tried to kill me one night… he stopped her. Went and ran her through with a sword. Ukoku, the fucking bastard that he is, banished him, but he told _me_ that Jien had been kidnapped and the only way we could save him was to destroy each and every last country until we found him."

Gojyo took a shaky breath and ran his hands along the edges of Hakkai's hips, the slick sensation causing Hakkai's breath to hitch as those blunt nails dug in a bit harder, the anger mounting as he spoke until Hakkai hissed in warning and he jerked back, a guilty look on his face as he apologized.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, please, go on."

"I was just a kid. I didn't know it would be like this. Ten years of wars and still no Jien. He's probably dead by now. But since I was the one to start the war, my advisors won't let us back down. Damn thing was all a set-up by that bastard."

"Is that how they broke you?"

"No. No." He let out a shaky breath, flinching as Hakkai took the sponge from his fingers and held them to his cheek. "I tried you know. Tried fighting, resisting, even calling for help, but a kid can't fight that type of…_training_." Cupping Hakkai's cheek in soapy fingers he brushed the pads over the small silver cuffs on his ear.

"I'll never, ever let them touch you like that! I swear, Hakkai!" He ground out fervently.

And what was it that made him trust that promise? More over, what made his lips crack open into that blindingly bright smile he reserved for only the most precious of situations and press them against Gojyo's stunned ones? Hakkai hadn't the slightest idea, really, he'd heard his fair share of heartbreaking tales, the war was full of them, but none of them had affected him like this. Maybe it wasn't the story so much as the man telling it. Gojyo had stated everything so flatly, like he was truly broken, but if that were the case, why did he stand up to the man he should by all rights fear more than anything just for _him_?

"H…kai…" he mumbled into the soft warmth of Hakkai's mouth. Gojyo'd been with his fair share of women, he'd even defended himself from several more _assertive_ men since taking the thrown, and he knew what it had been like as a child, but this…this was like fireworks exploding along every nerve ending--glorious and sparkling in its intensity. He wanted nothing more than to let the sensation last forever.

Soapy fingers ran over heated flesh, through hair, over sharp hips and soft curves, found purchase on the small ledge of the tub before slipping into the hot water.

There was a stunned moment as the two men locked gazes before they toppled into the bath.

"Fucking hell!!" Gojyo sputtered, soapy liquid drenching his leather britches and shirt, their black dye leaking into the now inky pool surrounding them.

"Phft!"

"Shut up."

"Aha haha! HAHA!!" Hakkai laid half in and half out of the shallow pool now stained a ghastly grey-blue and laughed until his sides hurt. Until Gojyo, sprawled across him and looking very much the part of the drowned cat, even down to the flicking of his wrist in a vain attempt to shake the water free, realized that to lever himself up he'd have to put the now dry hand back in the water and hissed as he did just that.

"You suck." He pouted, pushing the soggy strands of crimson out of his eyes as he sat back heavily on the floor and squeezed what black water he could out of his hair and clothes.

"Most likely." Hakkai chuckled softly and crawled forward until he was just barley still covered by water and pale green tiles and smiled warmly at the red-head who apparently hadn't heard his murmured response.

"You look like a half-drowned cat, Gojyo." He giggled softly and prodded at the buttons on the others' shirt.

"Come on, this time I'll wash you, can't have the King stained the color of soot, can we?" Hakkai whispered, the sound almost drowned out by the sudden pounding of blood in his ears as ivory skin slipped out of water, its glove like embrace falling back to drip noiselessly into the bathing pool.

Gojyo frowned as Hakkai's slim fingers worked their way over each and every button. Over the two small lacings on his wrists and the larger ones along the side of his jerkin, the leather making odd sucking noises as it was practically peeled from his flesh.

"You don't have to. I'm fine." He grumbled.

"You're soaked. Staying like this will only cause you to catch a cold. Come now, I'll get you a towel, so just sit there and relax, alright? I don't do this for just anyone you know." And somehow it was the truth. Somehow his grand scheme of getting in close to Gojyo, of using his position as King to escape took a backseat to the singular task of getting him clean, dry and warm.

Of making sure he was safe.

Sitting there behind him, fingers soaped and cloth scrubbing lightly at the pale grey stain on his skin, he wondered why he felt so calm with the man. Maybe it was the awkward way he fumbled with his speech, or the way he managed to be both a complete dork and irresistible cat at the same time. Maybe it was just that when they were close, he felt a sudden and complete calm wash across his skin. He didn't know and he was quickly finding his philosophical interest fading as his finger tips brushed across Gojyo's chest, his nails scrapping lightly across the erect nipples.

Gojyo moaned softly, the sound more of a deep rumble than actual noise as he rested more of his weight against Hakkai's damp chest, leaning into the contact. Hakkai obliged by moving his hands lower, his blunt nails scrapping over the sensitized skin, causing the muscles in his stomach to roll, his breath to hitch and his dick to harden obviously.

"Gods, 'Kai." He breathed, completely enveloped in the feel of Hakkai surrounding him.

Quiet laughter filled his ears, "'Kai?" he asked amused.

Gojyo cracked an eye at the man and smiled lopsidedly, "You mind?"

"No, no, Gojyo. You can call me whatever you like."

"Heh, so you wouldn't object to being called _'babe'_ then?" he teased.

Hakkai answered by snaking his arm lower, his nails dragging over a rather sensitive portion of skin causing Gojyo to buck up into his hand, teeth biting down painfully on his lower lip.

Hakkai smothered a remark about closing your mouth before you bite you tongue, since Gojyo'd pretty much done that already, and settled for leaning over his shoulder and kissing the small drop of blood away. Gojyo moaned into the kiss and he felt an answering twitch in his own cock.

Lightly fisting Gojyo's he pulled the wet member towards him just as he thrust his tongue deeper into Gojyo's mouth, the answering moan being swallowed up as he deepened the kiss, his fingers working to draw the foreskin over the head quicker, the friction causing it to heat to an almost uncontrollable level before Gojyo took maters in his own hands and pushed Hakkai down, his tongue moving from ear to collar to exposed chest and pebble hard nipples that were a dusky copper against the moon-white skin.

Gojyo felt himself coming undone, the sight of Hakkai splayed out under him, pale skin and grass-green tiles, hair tossed out of his eyes, fresh turned earth and clouds ghosting over the earth. He felt his body slide against Hakkai's, the answering shudder that worked its way through the lithe body beneath him, surging up and up until most of his body lay wrapped in Gojyo's embrace, their legs twisted into knots, tangled together all the way down to their toes. He wanted off this cold floor, into the bed where he could take his time and show Hakkai just how much pleasure he could bring him. But he would need help to do it; already his legs weren't listening to him, instead shaking and rolling against the sharp jut of Hakkai's hips. He had to get control over himself.

Pulling back he watched Hakkai's eyes go wide in groggy confusion, their emerald depths almost black in mounting pleasure as he palmed the hot length between them.

"Bed." He growled, the sound low and feral in the back of his throat as he struggled to get up with Hakkai still in his arms, his body vibrating with pent up energy. Stumbling sideways he just barely kept them from slamming hard into the doorway, the resulting impact lessoned by well placed hands, though his head still ricocheted off the wood painfully. He hissed red hair flailing as he shook it back and forth trying to clear away the sudden sparkles that blossomed behind his corneas.

Hakkai was on top now, a warm slick length of whip cord strength and long lean muscles undulating under his touch, the pace not frantic, but consuming none-the-less. Gojyo gripped his ass as he pushed in closer, the movement giving Hakkai the very vivid impression of Gojyo trying to climb inside of him.

"Come on Hakkai, let me up, I don't want our first time being against a freakin' bathroom door, that's too lame man." Gojyo whined, biting hard on Hakkai's collar bone in an attempt to get him to back up.

It worked.

"Bite me again, Gojyo, and I don't promise you won't get a bit bloody yourself." He warned.

"Not like I'm a stranger to blood Hakkai, no matter how much gets spilled around me, I can always choose to wash it off. Now move, any more of this and I'm not gonna last long enough to make you beg me for more."

Hakkai chuckled, a dangerous edge to it that Gojyo thought was half-warning and half-promise of things to come.

"Beg, huh? Well then, we should probably attempt to get to the bed or at least out of the bathroom, shouldn't we?"

Gojyo couldn't agree more as Hakkai pulled him away from the wall, their feet tangling together as they tumble-stepped through the room, their bodies flush together—grinding in ways that made his head spin. They almost made it to the bed, almost. Halfway through the room Hakkai backed into the desk, the force strong enough to make his knees buckle and his back come down hard on the carved surface.

Gojyo couldn't take it anymore, Hakkai was draped across the dark wood like a sacrifice on the alter and he just wanted so badly, needed so much, to touch and taste that he forgot himself for a moment, rubbing hard against Hakkai's knee, the friction causing all his nerve endings to explode with white light and pure energy.

"If you hump my leg like a dog in heat I will be very disappointed, your majesty. Why don't we try the bed, I'm pretty sure I won't get splinters in my ass from _it_." Hakkai quipped, doggedly pushing Gojyo away until he could stand again.

Leading Gojyo away from the desk he pushed him down into the deep burgundy embrace of the sheets, their cool silken kisses lapping against his battered back as he crawled over Gojyo and settled across his hips while the red-head fumbled for the dresser drawer.

Guessing what he was looking for Hakkai swiped his hand away and leaned over, pulling the drawer open, fingers frantically searching for the small vial of oil that should be there. It _was_ there, it was just buried under the…_what the?_

Pulling the length of cloth out of the drawer along with the bottle he shook it out above Gojyo's prone figure. It was maybe four and a half feet long, four inches wide and of the highest quality of sa-silk, those famous spiders wove magic in their webs, the raw silk they sold being iridescent and so smooth there was no reason to refine it. Each piece was a small fortune and an absolute work of art.

Held up, its length trailing down Gojyo's chest and stomach catching the reflection of Gojyo's fiery hair, Hakkai had a sudden, impossibly wicked thought and smirked.

"Shit. 'Kai, what are you thinking?" Gojyo asked wearily. He saw the way Hakkai's brain was putting two and two together and didn't like how the numbers were adding up to five.

"Oh, I was just thinking that this absolutely striking piece of fabric pales next to you, Gojyo. That's all." He smiled benignly at the tense man beneath him.

"Like hell you were. You were thinking of using that damn thing to tie me up and fuck me senseless." Gojyo accused.

Hakkai tilted his head to the side and laid a long finger against his lips in contemplation, his eyes taking on a dangerous sparkle that was both scarier than hell and hotter than fuck in Gojyo's mind.

"Well, now that sounds like a very good idea, Gojyo. I should have thought of that myself. Let's see if it's as good as I imagine it to be, shall we."

He sputtered indignantly while trying to rise up and pull the blindfold out of his hands. Pinning Gojyo's struggling form to the bed he leaned in and gently kissed his lips, whispering against them as he pulled the cloth back up towards his face, "Don't you trust me, Gojyo?"

Gojyo froze. Looking up at Hakkai's earnest expression he relaxed and answered truthfully, "Yeah, yeah, I trust you, 'Kai. Just don't break anything, okay?"

Hakkai smothered a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. He had been expecting…he wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe the shattering of this illusionary world where he felt wanted, needed. He wasn't expecting Gojyo's complete submission to him, his faith that Hakkai wouldn't hurt him willingly.

This trust.

Schooling his face back into that of a '_devious bastard_,' as Gojyo had called him, he smirked and taunted him playfully, "Now, Gojyo, you said you trusted me, so leave the blindfold on. I'll let you if you're good."

Gojyo shuddered, the trickling of moisture from Hakkai's still damp hair sliding down the strands to plop wetly onto his bare chest as he nuzzled in against him-his breath pooling in the small joint between his neck and shoulder. His breathing hitched, his pulse picked-up, its' thrumming in the vein beneath Hakkai's lips as he tied the cloth off before shimmying down his length and once more straddling his waist sent thrills through his body and straight into the rigid flesh trapped between them.

Taking the vial out, Hakkai carefully dribbled some of the cool liquid onto his fingers before spreading it over Gojyo's length, the jerk of stomach pushing the member firmly into his hand. Gojyo groaned and reached for Hakkai who pinned his wrists above his head with one hand.

"Please, Gojyo, just let me do this, alright?" He pleaded, some form of emotion clouding his voice that Gojyo couldn't identify without his sight.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you want, 'Kai." Gojyo sighed and tried to force his body to relax; tried to keep from twitching his hips every time Hakkai touched him. Long, sure strokes twisting the coil already wound tightly in his gut.

There was a lack of pressure, his body felt lighter, the oil covered skin chilled by the sudden exposure to the air and then his entire body and essence jump two feet sideways as Hakkai slowly lowered himself onto him. He cried out as the tight heat enveloped him, Hakkai's legs quivering on either side of his, the panting breaths shuddering spastically against his ear where their cheeks laid pressed together.

"Wait. Please. Just don't move yet." Hakkai gasped, the burning slowly fading to a tolerable level as his breathing calmed and his body became accustomed to the stretching, the feeling of being filled, of feeling someone else's every breath, roll of stomach and twitch of skin.

He thought it must be what God felt like.

When he finally caught his breath his rolled his hips carefully. Gojyo's rocking against his pushing him farther in. They groaned in unison and that was it, there was the sound of heavy panting, the slap of skin on skin as Hakkai set a grueling pace for them both, his sly attitude reemerging as he toyed with Gojyo, nails, teeth, hell even his breath was turning him on.

Just as Gojyo was about to come Hakkai reached between them and gripped the base hard, effectively dumping a bucket of cold water on him.

"Fucking hell, 'Kai!" He growled, "That's just mean you know?!"

Hakkai chuckled and leaned down, pressing their chests together before using his knees as leverage and pushing back hard while simultaneously biting down on his lower lip. The sensation pushed Gojyo over the edge as he came hard, Hakkai groaning into his mouth as he followed quickly behind, white light and fluttering sparkles dancing along his optic nerves.

Collapsing on top of Gojyo, his sticky spent drying crustily between them, he managed a chaste brush of the lips against Gojyo's chin, mumbling something that sounded remarkably close to a confession into his neck.

Gojyo smiled tenderly at the top of Hakkai's head, finally removing the silken cloth from his eyes and whispered into the steadily darkening room.

"Next time I want to see you, Hakkai. I want to see everything."

His eyes drifted closed as Hakkai snuggled in closer, but the smile painted on his face felt permanent. Hakkai's weight and warmth and smell and taste and _feel_ felt permanent. He could only hope.

He could only hope.

***

"You can't be serious!?"

Hakkai mumbled something in his sleep, turning over and pulling the sheets higher over his head until all you could see was the soft mottled brown-black of his hair peeking out from under them. Gojyo glanced over and smiled softly before turning back to the messenger, his voice softer than a few moments ago.

The boy was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, with a bright shock of auburn hair that stuck up every which way and was too long looking, kinda scraggly, like he could use a nice trim around the nape, but he was bright eyed and eager to please, vibrating with an energy that seemed to bounce off the walls. He was a good kid by all reports, but new to the castle and therefore still innocent of the actual ugly truth of the place.

"Goku, go back and tell them I want to see them in two hours. I'll have a decision then."

"Yes, Sir!" The boy saluted enthusiastically and Gojyo groaned when he about hit himself in the eye before turning on his heel and barreling out of the room.

"And take Sanzo with you!" He hollered after him, cursing under his breath. Sanzo was his steward and though exceptionally capable, the man was a complete prick. He was also the only one capable of containing Goku's enthusiasm and keeping the boy out of trouble.

Leaning back in the bed he ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Days like this sucked in his opinion. Hakkai shifted in his sleep, rolling over and curling around him, their legs tangling together under the sheets and warm fingers trailing over his skin, slipping over his chest and stomach before finally settling loosely on his hip, their callused pads drawing lazy lines on his heated flesh.

"Mmm…'Kai. Come on now. I gotta get up and be all presentable in a few hours, just get some sleep, okay?" He murmured, fingers stroking the soft skin along his side. He leaned his head back against the wall and breathed deeply, his eyes fluttering shut as Hakkai's fingers slipped farther over his hip, over his thighs and finally, Gojyo thought, over his groin.

"Sleep is highly over rated you know?" A sleep groggy voice mumbled as the stroking continued, slow, sure, unabashedly strong in its movements.

"Sorry babe, did I wake you?" He smiled as the other pushed his head out from under the blankets like a turtle and glanced around fuzzily, his grey-green eyes slightly unfocused.

"I thought I heard someone." He looked around confused for a moment.

"You did. Name's Goku; good kid. Guess you could call him my messenger."

"Messenger? Something's happened then?" He asked, struggling against the confines of the sheets to sit up more fully.

Gojyo sighed deeply and pulled Hakkai in closer against his chest, his fingers absently brushing back the unruly bangs that seemed to be forever in the man's eyes.

"They found Jien."

"That's great, Gojyo!" Hakkai pulled up out of the embrace and beamed at him, truly happy for the man.

"Not so much." Gojyo grumbled.

"Why, what happened?"

Gojyo sighed and pulled him in close again. "Seems I was right, Ukoku's the one who got rid of him to begin with. Jien stated as much to the King of the Halsburg Empire when Kou found him and they asked for asylum. Now Halsburg is using them as bargaining chips against us."

"What are the terms?" Hakkai's mind was racing. Halsburg was known as a vicious land full of crazed bandits and mercenaries. If things went wrong, a war between the two countries could emblazon the whole continent.

"Full disbandment of our army and half of our land if we want him back alive, otherwise he'll not only torture them to death, but he'll tell the populace their rightful King was thrown out by his own advisors after killing his parents."

"But that's not what happened!" Hakkai shot up, his eyes flashing in challenge.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"We need to think this through clearly. He basically wants us to turn over and die or he murder's Jien. What's the timeline for his demands to be met?" Hakkai had a serious look on his face as he pulled away from Gojyo and slipped out of the bed. Pulling on one of the loose robes from the foot of the bed he walked over and sat down gingerly at Gojyo's desk.

"Two days time." He stated, wincing slightly at the small, pained look on Hakkai's face when he shifted on the hard wooden chair.

"Do you have a notebook and a map?" He asked quickly, already focusing on the task at hand.

Gojyo nodded briskly and followed suit, pulling on a pair of shorts from the dresser before walking over to the bookshelf and collecting the items Hakkai had asked for. Hakkai made small _hmming_ sounds in the back of his throat, his fingers flipping through pages and smoothing down map edges as he made notes, drew out circles of distance and time, jotted numbers of men and supplies and basically took over completely while Gojyo stood on utterly awestruck.

Gojyo shivered; here was the Master Strategist of the Sungrim Kingdom in all his glory. What was more…he was doing all this for _him_, without even thinking about it. His breathing hitched slightly as he turned from the sight. He wasn't prepared for this new dynamic between them. This trust and compassion. Sex he could handle, love was another matter.

Gojyo pulled a cord and ordered a simple breakfast from the runner and told the boy to hurry while Hakkai made little clicking sounds with his tongue and teeth. His questions were quick and to the point, his manner decisive as he made calculations, checked facts and dismissed certain ideas without the slightest qualm. Periodically Gojyo would put toast or fruit in front of his mouth and Hakkai would eat, his tongue lapping at Gojyo's fingers until each and every crumb or drop of juice was gone from them.

Checking the clock Gojyo stilled Hakkai's hands for a moment, "We gotta get ready; I told them we'd meet in half an hour."

"Go, I want to check one last thing and then I'll be in." Hakkai answered distractedly. He was almost there, a few more minutes and the numbers would click in his head, he just knew it.

Gojyo sighed softly and bent his head, brushing his lips across Hakkai's cheek he murmured his assent and left the man to the piles of papers now strewn about the desk and floor. Apparently, the man was messy when he worked. Trudging off towards the bath he cleaned up and changed into a pair of dark slacks and grabbed a deep ruby shirt from the closet. Tugging it over his head he noticed the change in the air and shook his hair back from his face.

"Yo. You about ready?"

Hakkai was grinning at him broadly, the look somewhat smug as he nodded and stepped under the spray of water.

"So what do you think?" Gojyo called out.

"I think we can do it. The numbers add up. Considering what I saw on the battlefield your men should be up to the task too. But it'll have to be done quietly, with a small, highly trusted group. I want to meet the men myself, I'll have a better idea about who should lead then, though it should be someone you're familiar with and who you really trust. Also, I don't think we should tell your advisors."

"Yeah no shit, highly doubt they'd listen anyways. What do you want to tell them instead?"

Gojyo sat on the edge of the toilet and tugged on his boots, thumping them on the floor the get his feet all the way in. Hakkai turned the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat, water sluicing down his lithe form. Gojyo eyed the man up and down for a long hot moment before tossing him a towel, heat pooling in his groin, now was not the time to be thinking with his dick, he reminded himself.

Hakkai smiled sweetly at him as he toweled off, completely aware of Gojyo's inner debate. "I think the best course of action is to tell them we attack. They'll be expecting you to say that, to get him back. It's also a good distraction technique. The army will have to get ready and a half-dozen soldiers missing won't be noticed. It'll give me an opportunity to see the commanders in action too. We won't be able to use a real commander for this, but maybe a junior one or troop leader will be qualified enough."

Gojyo caught the damp towel Hakkai threw at him and hung it over the hook on the wall while motioning him over to the other closet. "I had them bring in a few things that should fit you. See if there's anything there you can use for the meeting."

"I don't think it's a good idea that I come, Gojyo. I was an enemy, remember? They're going to think I influenced your decision. It might even be enough to give them cause to dethrone you outright."

"They can't. There has to be a blood related heir as King. They can't overthrow me outright, that's why we're in this mess to begin with. Besides, the only one of them that's a threat is Ukoku. We have to be careful around him and yes I said we. I'm not leaving you now that I finally found you. What did you call it? A '_united front_,' right? Then stand by my side at this meeting. I'll probably screw it up if you're not there anyways." He grinned down at Hakkai lopsidedly.

Hakkai sighed and rummaged through the closet, finally settling on a deep emerald green doublet and beige doeskin trousers. Following Gojyo's example he tapped his feet into place in the hard boots and wandered back into the bedroom. Gojyo was fumbling with something by the nightstand, his face stained in a light pink blush.

"Gojyo?" He asked, laying a hand on the man's shoulder warmly.

"Heh, um…don't kill me, okay?" He warbled.

Hakkai noticed the same beige cloth that had covered Gojyo's eyes the night before tangled loosely in his hands. Raising a delicately arched eyebrow in question he pulled it slowly from his fingers.

"Am I meant to be blindfolded then, Gojyo?"

"What? No! Umm…it's kinda customary, it's a stupid tradition we have and umm…"

"What is it Gojyo, please don't hold back on my account?" His voice was soft and gentle as his ran fingers down the side of Gojyo cheek soothingly.

"It's a sash." He whispered embarrassed.

"A sash?"

"Yeah, the consort's supposed to wear a sash." He mumbled barely audibly.

Hakkai blinked rapidly for a moment before smiling tenderly at the red-head.

"Well then, we mustn't go against tradition, what would the children say? Help me tie it off, won't you?" Hakkai pulled the silk over his shoulder while Gojyo fumbled with the ends trying to knot it tightly.

"This way everyone knows you have my ear and my bed. They'll probably still treat you like trash though, since I don't really have much standing on my own anyways, but at least the guards won't touch you and you can move around freely."

Hakkai cupped his hands around the thick cords and kissed the tip of Gojyo's nose, resting his forehead against the others.

"Go…" The clock on the mantle chimed loudly.

Gojyo leaned down and captured his lips for a chaste kiss before pulling away, tugging Hakkai behind him and out the door, "Come on, can't leave the bastards waiting."

***

Hakkai couldn't breathe. The room was crackling with dark energy and it was aimed at them. He felt suffocated, stiff and wooden like a doll behind Gojyo. His hands resting on the dark vermilion shirt hanging across shoulders.

"Your point?" Gojyo asked acidly.

"Your majesty not only are you not allowed to make these decisions, he's a…he's a…"

"Man?" Ukoku quipped, amusement etched into every line of his body.

"Exactly!" The old man sputtered angrily. "You can't make a man your consort! Especially one from another kingdom!!"

"Why? We marry between kingdoms to create alliances all the time. This will not only allow us to form a union between Sungrim and Tyos, but it will give us an acute advantage in military affairs. Besides, once we get Jien back we'll step down as rulers anyways. You'll get an heir from my brother and still have our support. So, now that everything you've given as an excuse is taken care of, let's talk strategy."

Gojyo leaned back in the chair and touched Hakkai's hand briefly.

"According to the messenger we've got two days to answer him. I want the army ready in one. Pull everyone in. I want the marshals assigning squads by this evening and the commanders looking over field maps. We'll take Jien back if we have to shove each and every one of those stupid towers he's so fond of down his throat."

"But!" the advisors all started at once: _it can't be done; one day!; are you mad?_ He heard it all out for a few moments before Ukoku cut them down with a word.

"Fine."

Hakkai gripped Gojyo's shoulder just a bit harder in warning, but he already knew. Ukoku agreeing with them meant he was plotting something, but they couldn't back out now.

"Good. Ukoku I leave you in charge. See to it that the army is put together; I'll do a walk through inspection tomorrow afternoon. Now, since that's settled, we're going to the library. I'll leave it to you, gentlemen." He stated flatly, rising fluidly, Hakkai following at a respectful distance.

Rounding the corner he paused and waited for Hakkai to come up beside him, their shoulders brushing slightly as they walked.

"Do you think that was a good idea, giving Ukoku that sort of power?" Hakkai asked.

"He's plotting something, but I'm not sure what. Let's go find Sanzo and Goku, I need an insiders thoughts on the matter."

"Insider?"

"Yeah well, before he was a steward he was an adjunct advisor. Ukoku stripped him of his rank and took control of the board. Before all that he spent most of his childhood around the guy, if anyone can give us some ideas about what he's thinking it'll be him."

Hakkai thought about that for a moment, "And Goku?"

"The kid's fast…and strong. We'll need him to make this work. Besides, those two are a matching set, can't get one without the other." He grinned suggestively and Hakkai smothered a laugh.

***

"No fucking way." Sanzo ground out into his cigarette, the action almost slicing the thin stick in half.

"Screw you, Sanzo, now cough it up, what the hell could he be planning?" Sanzo flicked the newspaper impatiently before Gojyo tore it from his hands and flung its fluttering sheets to the floor. "Talk asshole, we don't have all day!"

"If you're so sure he's planning something then don't do what he expects you to do. Be like him; be devious and crazed like a psychopath." The blonde stated frustrated.

"And how the hell do crazy people think?!" Gojyo whined.

Hakkai cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the small group, "I think this is where I come in. Gojyo, we should talk."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he really looked at the quiet man behind Gojyo, "I know you."

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo and nodded once, "Probably. If you were on the advisory board several years ago then yes, you would know me."

Goku and Gojyo looked back and forth between them and then Goku's hand shot up.

"Sensei, Goku has a question." Gojyo quibbled.

"Yes, Goku?" Hakkai nodded patently at the bouncing boy sitting on the edge of Sanzo's desk.

"I don't understand what any of you are talking about." He whined.

"About three years ago this idiot went and killed off a neighboring army all by himself." Sanzo intoned huffily.

"Ehhh?!! Really, you must be strong! Can we…OWW!!! SANZO~~~!!" Goku grabbed his head and slunk down off the desk.

"Tch. Idiot." Sanzo grumbled, secreting his harisen back into whatever super secret ninja drawer he had stashed down by his feet.

Gojyo glanced at Hakkai with something bordering on awe and incredulity.

"Seriously?"

"They took my sister." Hakkai lowered his head but Gojyo didn't miss the flash of challenge in his eyes or the coldness creeping over his skin.

"And you went bat-shit and took them out." He stated matter-of-factly, "How?"

Hakkai looked up startled, "With a long sword. I'm quiet proficient and silent when I need to be."

Gojyo _hmphed_ and cocked his head at the man, "Good."

"Good?!" Triple voices blended into a discordant squeal that left his ears throbbing.

"Yeah, good. We need someone who can spot proficiency with both stealth and aggression, who can take orders and think quickly on their feet. Also someone who's a cold calculating bastard whose look sometimes scares the shit out of me isn't a bad thing to have around." Gojyo's smile broadened as he walked closer to Hakkai; reaching out he twined their fingers together and brought them to his lips.

"Better to know the knife by your side than wake up with one in your back, right?"

If Hakkai could have, he thought he might have melted. Sometimes the man could be the most understanding person he'd ever met.

"Idiots." Sanzo grumbled, "Just go do what you need to do, but be flexible. Don't trust anyone and make sure someone's always watching your back. Also, don't tell the men the whole truth. Assume that any information you give them will get back to that asshole. You want a knife in your back? He's the poison tipped kind. Goku, go with these love-sick sappy-assed fools and keep an eye on them, you smell something weird, hit it first, and ask questions later."

"Oi, oi! Not us though monkey-boy, anyone else, sure, just remember who's side your on!" Gojyo turned and held his hands out imploringly at Goku's broad smile. Hakkai chuckled and leaned over Gojyo's shoulder, watching the two bicker like brothers. It was a comfortable position but they had work to do, and a lot of it.

***

"This is what we have to choose from?" Hakkai asked disgustedly.

"They're not much I have to admit, we have more numbers that quality, but it works in the large-scale battles."

Hakkai nodded grimly and walked back along the banister, his nails chipping the paint as he groaned watching the sparing matches. There wasn't a single one of these idiot muscle-heads he'd willingly have at his back during a fight. They could all shoot and hit things with big clubs but that wasn't what they needed right now.

They needed soldiers, not cannon fodder.

Sighing he turned to Gojyo, his back to the assembled men and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses in his hand.

"Do they really suck that badly?" Gojyo asked coming up besides him.

"Yes, they do. You're sure this is everyone? At this rate it'd be better if I just went with Goku myself."

"No fucking way, 'Kai! You're not leaving without me, you got that!" Gojyo whirled, grabbing his collar and jerked him roughly against his chest.

"You're not leaving me." He ground out bitterly.

Hakkai's wide eyes softened as he leaned in and kissed the tip of Gojyo's nose. "I'm not leaving you, love, I swear, but these men are all but useless to our needs."

"I don't think I heard you right, Consort. My men are good soldiers." A steely voice sounded from below them.

Leaning over the rail the two gazed upon one of the Army Commanders.

"Gojun." Gojyo murmured.

"Commander Gojun, won't you join us for a moment please?" Hakkai called out, the closest men falling in line behind him. "By yourself, if you would be so kind." He added hastily as the leather clad soldiers looked at their commander for orders.

_Interesting_. Hakkai slid his glasses back on and mentally took down notes. A strong commander who was not only proud but loyal to his troops and whose men appeared to be just as loyal, quiet (so far)…_let's see what other surprises he has in store for us_, he thought.

"Your Majesty…Consort." Gojun nodded and kneeled before them.

"Stand up already, I've told you before not to stand on formality with me." Gojyo groused as the man stood stiffly.

"Commander Gojun…" Hakkai tactfully inclined his head at the man before continuing. "May I ask a few questions regarding your troops?"

"Of course, Consort." Hakkai raised an eyebrow delicately but didn't mention the subtle use of the title.

"How many men are under your immediate authority?"

"A dozen, Sir."

"And your primary purpose in the Army?"

"Scouts and diffusers, Sir."

"Diffusers?" Hakkai questioned.

Gojyo perked up at this question, "Diffusers are the people we send in when things have kinda blown-up in our faces; they get rid of any problems left behind after the main army has gone through."

Gojun looked positively stunned and it pissed him off to no end.

"What?! I read the status reports." Gojyo retorted testily.

Hakkai stifled a laugh and turned back to Gojun. "And your loyalty?" he asked, eyes obscured behind his flashing lenses.

Gojun looked at the man hard before answering. "I am loyal to my country, as are my men. All of us have given a pledge to do what is necessary to keep Tyos safe and stable."

"Good answer. We have a mission for you then Commander. Something separate from the main army, yet still vital. This task is honorable to both yourself and your men, but most importantly to your country." Hakkai marched up to the older man, taking in the silver-white hair braided tightly down his back, the steel-grey eyes and firm set of his jaw.

"Honorable?" he questioned narrowly.

"We need you to save the rightful King. Does that sound honorable enough?"

"The King is before me."

"My brother is being kept prisoner in Halsburg Castle." Gojyo stated flatly.

Gojun's eyes widened in shocked surprised, "We have heard this of other kingdoms as well your highness."

Gojyo sputter laughed, "Yeah well, this time they sent a souvenir." Tossing the small box that came with the messenger at the man he closed his eyes to the sight.

"Jien's ring finger and royal seal. Do you believe us now, Commander?" Hakkai stepped in between the two men, he'd been there when Ukoku had shown them the proof, Gojyo had almost been sick at the sight; he didn't want a repeat performance.

"By the Goddess!" he exclaimed, glancing wearily at the two men, so different from each other, yet the stood as a united front. He could serve under them. He would, he vowed, silently replacing the lid and handing it back to the Consort.

Hakkai took the box and pocketed it silently. He knew Gojun would accept now, it was just a matter of logistics from this point on, he was loyal to his country after-all.

"Are you willing to work with us then, Commander Gojun?" He asked formally.

"Sir! We are ready for orders!" Hakkai smiled dangerously as he snapped to attention.

"Good, please tell your men to stand down and walk with us, this is not to be made public knowledge of course."

"Sir, I understand." Turning on his heel he left them to give orders.

"Think it's a good idea, trusting him, I mean?" Gojyo muttered at his elbow.

"Hmm…we don't have much choice, but yes. Yes, I think they are exactly what we need. The only question is do I go with them or not."

"No, Hakkai, we've already had this discussion. You're not leaving here. If Ukoku…"

Hakkai gripped his elbow warningly as footfalls fell in the stairwell.

"Sirs."

"Gojun, please, if you would…" Hakkai inclined his head, leading them along the upper observation deck.

"We want you to go in like you normally would, as scouts, leave a few hours early and infiltrate the castle. We're pretty sure Jien is being held in either the dungeons or in the main audience room. You'll have to figure out which on yourselves. According to my calculations, you should get at least a four hour start on the regular army. This also has to be kept as close to the vest as possible, I'm sure you understand how demoralizing the army would feel if they knew he was injured."

Gojyo just watched on as Hakkai smoothly bent Gojun to their will, calling on the men's valor and honor in times of adversity, how this was for the best of the empire and all that other crap Gojyo knew he didn't give a damn about. Hakkai was loyal to him, not the country, but Jien was important to both. _The enemy of my enemy_, as Hakkai had said in the beginning, and he was right.

By the end he was sure Gojun would listen to them and them alone. Sanzo had foisted a little dragon off on them earlier that could act as a go-between carrying secret messages that gave them status reports from the field. Hakkai would translate them and then the three of them would decide on the best course of action. Very diplomatic for a monarchy he mused.

"So what now?" He asked when they were once more alone.

"Now we go feed a monkey and get some sleep, tomorrow the army departs and I want to see our men off at first light before hand."

"Damn, how the hell did we win with you as Sungrim's strategist, Hakkai?" he asked awed.

"hah, Well, there is a big difference between you and Sungrim, Gojyo."

"What's that?"

"I didn't care about Sungrim. I care about you." Hs must have looked like a koi, mouth hanging open, blinking rapidly as he took in the quite serious expression and quiet tone. Hakkai was serious. Dead serious.

"So, ah, what, you just didn't do anything?"

"No, I did my job, but I didn't sacrifice my life for a place I didn't respect, for a King that refused to listen to my plans. I simply did what they told me to." He shrugged nonchalantly as they walked on in silence.

"And they fell." Gojyo finally remarked.

"Yes, they fell. We will not."

"You really think we have a fighting chance in hell to get him back alive?"

Hakkai stopped and looked at Gojyo seriously, "Yes Gojyo, I think we do. These are soldiers, trained and loyal to a Commander I respect. We have the best information we can get and the time to do it. If we play this smart we can win, if not…" He shrugged again and left the thought hanging there between them.

***

The morning was blustery and ice tinged the air as Hakkai and Gojyo walked the ranks of the small troop. Gojun had explained their task the previous evening and now it was time for Gojyo to speak to the men.

"Many of you knew my brother. Under Commander Kou there wasn't a more solid troop. That is why you, as their successors, have been chosen to go and bring them home. I won't use any pretty words, if you die out there that's it, we lose and they win and you may or may not have a kingdom left when it's over. So don't lose. Don't fall and I expect to see every last one of your ugly faces when you bring them back. Good luck and May the Goddess protect you."

Gojyo nodded curtly and the troops fell back into the rising mist. "It's started." He whispered, the sound deafening in his ears.

"Yes. Now all we can do is watch and wait. Come, we're expected in the main hall."

"Yeah, idiots can't even wipe their own asses without us there to watch."

"Yes, yes, but we must do our duty."

"Yeah, fine, whatever you say, Hakkai." Gojyo grumbled as they headed for the thrown room.

***

The reports were not encouraging. If Hakkai's math was right about seventeen percent of the army had been obliterated. Halsburg seemed to know when and where to strike to cause them the most damage and now the food lines had been cut.

Gojyo flung the papers from the desk cursing, "It's him! I just know it, that bastard's out for blood and we're just another experiment to him!"

Sanzo threw a shoe across the table at him, the resounding thwack carrying across the suddenly deathly still room.

"Shut up and sit down, you're not helping things. Where's the flying rat, we need that report yesterday."

"Why you fucking piece of shit! You and your holier than thou attitude are pissing me off!" Gojyo lunged for Sanzo, but got Hakkai.

"Gojyo, enough. Goku, why don't the two of you go get us lunch?"

"Tch. I'm not going anywhere." Sanzo snidely remarked, his arms crossed in defiance.

At a look from Hakkai that could have peeled rust off a canon Goku actually picked Sanzo up and ushered him out of the room, a litany of curses and threats dripping from his mouth like acidic syrup.

"Gojyo. Please, fighting amongst ourselves is exactly what he wants. The last report was encouraging, they got in, now all we can do is wait."

"Those are my men out there, 'Kai! If I can't find away to get the out of there alive this whole thing will have been for nothing!"

He was shaking with frustration and no amount of pleasantries or consultations was going to calm him down, so Hakkai did the only thing he could think of…

"Wha! 'Kai!!" Gojyo suddenly found himself back flat on the desk looking at the ceiling, or where the ceiling should have been were Hakkai's head not in the way, his lips not covering his mouth, breathing for him, because he'd completely forgotten how to the moment that silken tongue ran along his.

"Gojyo, I can't tell you they're all coming home. I can't tell you that by sunset your brother will be here and that bastard Ukoku will be taken down, because yes, I think he's leaking information as well; what I can tell you with absolute certainty is that I will be here, by your side until our corpses are rotting flesh from our bones and even then you might not get rid of me, so please, focus on the task at hand and trust us. Trust your men and trust Sanzo and Goku, and trust me."

Hakkai stared down into scarlet eyes and kissed the soft ends of vermilion hair and then pressed their foreheads together, "Trust in yourself, Gojyo."

Gojyo breathed, finally, though it was shallow and hurried. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by a polite cough at the door.

"Sirs." The man was bloody, his shoulder sliced up like raw tuna and his face bandaged in so much gauze you couldn't tell what hair color he had.

"Report!" Gojyo snapped as Hakkai pulled back.

"Sir!" the man replied, snapping to attention and then doubling over in pain.

Hakkai was at his side in an instant, he had training in emergency medicine and used it effectively, dosing the man with a pain killing salve and leading him to a chair to sit.

"Sirs…we got him. They're on there way back now." He said, sighing as the medicine started working, the lines of pain smoothing out slowly.

"How many?" Gojyo asked gently.

"Four dead, three more heavily wounded, two probably won't survive the trip back."

"Shit. Half the company."

"Where are they headed now?"

"They were going to try and get back to the main force, seek medical treatment and then move on…"

"Fucking hell! That bastard will kill them before they make it back if they rejoin! Shit, 'Kai we gotta get to them first!"

Hakkai was already gone when Gojyo turned around, he heard shouting down the corridor and outside on the ledge, part of it was definitely Sanzo and the monkey, you just couldn't get annoyed at that level from anyone else, the other half was a _Kyuuing_ sound that hit such a frenzied pitch Gojyo thought his ears were going to start bleeding.

Running back into the room Hakkai pulled the jacket the injured soldier had been wearing on over a fresh black short sleeved shirt and tossed a new one at Gojyo.

"Come on, Sanzo's getting us a larger transport dragon now, we can be at the camp in two hours if we push it. It's time we stood up and took that fucking bastard down."

Gojyo's face about split open as they ran down the hallway. "Hell yeah! 'Bout time too! And oh yeah, 'Kai, you want to start talking like that in bed you won't see me complaining." He chuckled at the disdainful look plastered across his lovers face as they jumped the last few stairs and ran to the dragon.

***

Gojyo hated flying. Yep, definitely nothing pleasant about it in the least. His ass was sore and his face and hands had icicles condensing on them. Add to that the fact that due to the size they had to take two of the damnable things he was not pleased.

Dropping off about a half mile from the site of the army they stashed the beasts by a river and hoofed it in by foot. Gojyo was constantly amazed by Hakkai's insidiousness and planning. He bandaged Gojyo's head in a way that made his hair appear short and chopped, and placed a single strip of gauze over one eye which still allowed him to see, but made it look like he was wounded. His own torn and bloody jacket was disguise enough for Hakkai.

At took about a half hour to make their way through the camp. Trying to find were Jien and the others were wasn't as easy as he'd thought, soldiers in front of tents holding weapons weren't exactly new or anything, but Hakkai pointed to one slightly set apart, one that had lights burning on the outside, but none on the inside.

Sneaking up behind the guards on duty was easier than he thought in their disguises, they just faked Gojyo's certain grisly demise in front of them while Hakkai slashed out quickly with his hand, the blow to the throat an instantaneous lights out for the two.

"Now?" Gojyo asked, gun cocked and ready at the flap, but Hakkai held him back, something was wrong.

"Looking for something?" A voice quipped behind him.

Spinning Hakkai dropped to the ground and fired just to the left of the voice, the shot going wide when he saw Ukoku holding the struggling form of who could only be Gojyo's brother, Jien.

"Oh…good shot Marshal, you almost had me, and him. But since I have a knife to his back and you need to reload, single-shot guns are such a bitch, aren't they? I guess I win."

"Err…, or not." Gojyo muttered, broad grin splitting his face as Ukoku turned at the tapping on his shoulder, only to come face to face with Sanzo's gun.

He didn't miss.

"Bro!" Gojyo surged forward as Sanzo used his robes to clean the muzzle, grey flecks of powder and human skull caking it.

"Heh, yo. Loud group of friends you got there. Where's Kou?" jien looked around bleary-eyed.

"He is here, Your Highness." Everyone turned at the deep resonating voice emerging from the tent. Gojun stepped delicately over the prone bodies of the guards as they moved forward, the tired and bloody for of Commander Kou in his arms.

"Thank God." Jien murmured before collapsing into Gojyo's arms.

"Let's get them home. I think Goku's starting to get hungry." Hakkai stated loudly just as Goku's stomach roared it assent.

The company laughed in unison as they made their way back to the dragons and finally, home.

***

"God, there's nothing better than a hot bath!" Gojyo sighed, a blessed look on his face.

"Nothing?" The water rippled as Hakkai slid in next to him, a sly smile flitting across his face.

"Well, almost nothing." Gojyo replied, pulling the man into his arms.

"So, we're done."

"Yep. Even got Jien to take that gay-assed looking crown from me. I'm a free man, we both are. So, where to now?"

Hakkai nuzzled down into Gojyo's chest and hummed contemplatively.

"Well, I always did want to see the ocean; Sungrim is landlocked as you know."

"Heh, you got it babe, the ocean it is!"

Hakkai turned in his arms and with the most peaceful, loving expression bent down and bit Gojyo hard and the ear.

"OWW!!! What the hell, 'Kai?!" He cried out.

"I told you, don't call me babe."

Between the splashing of water and cries of indignation, Jien thought better of disturbing the two, slowly closing the door and glancing back at his bloodied, yet alive commander.

"I don't even want to know, Kou. I don't even want to know."

Fin.


End file.
